Barton Hollow
by gothgrrl13
Summary: A series of song drabbles based off the album "Barton Hollow" by The Civil Wars. Pairing: Jack Frost/Tooth Fairy
1. 20 Years

**Chapter One: 20 Years**

Before he was Jack Frost, back when he was young, Jack had a big belief in the Tooth Fairy. His mother told him stories about her and in his mind, she always looked beautiful and graceful. Like a real fairy should look like.

When he lost his first tooth, due to an accident from chasing the neighbor's dogs around, Jack jumped with joy. He shown his tooth to his mother and she carefully wrapped it in a handkerchief. Jack asked his mother for a piece of paper and the ink with the quill. His mother asked why and he answered with, "I have to write her a note, Mother!"

By the candlelight, Jack wrote the Tooth Fairy his letter to her. He folded the note up when he was done and crawled into bed. He gave a note a small kiss before putting it under his pillow next to his tooth. He did his bedtime prayer and fell asleep.

In the morning, Jack quickly awoke and checked under his pillow. He gasped with delight to see she had really came and left Jack two coins. He grabbed the coins, running to his parents' room to show them his gift from the Tooth Fairy.

Jack did this every time he lost a tooth. He wrote the Tooth Fairy small letters and sealed them with a small kiss. When his sister was born, he taught her the same thing. On the night of the last tooth he'll ever give away, he finished writing the letter and he gave it a kiss.

He heard his sister giggling, her legs propped up as she watched her older brother put his letter next to his tooth underneath his pillow. Jack crawled into bed, giving his sister a tickle, making her laugh. They both did a bedtime prayer and got ready to go to sleep.

"Hey Jack." His sister whispered to him.

"Yes?" Jack whispered back.

"Are you in love with the Tooth Fairy?" She asked.

Jack blushed but he smiled. "Maybe." He answered.

"But you don't know what she looks like." His sister argued.

"I know she's beautiful. She has to be, she's a fairy. And faeries are always beautiful. Now go to sleep. In the morning, we're helping Mother shop in the market place."

Jack leaned over to place a kiss on his sister's head. They both fell asleep and as they slept, a figure in the night grabbed for the tooth under the pillow along with the note, replacing them with two shiny new coins.

Present day, Toothiana waved goodnight to Jack, who came to visit. Her little tooth faeries squeaked and fawn, some almost in tears because Jack was leaving. She silently shushed her faeries, flying back to her palace.

She gave out orders to her faeries. Baby Tooth was on her shoulder, happily chirping. Tooth smiled at her little one and flew down to her room. She went for a box resting besides the bed she rarely uses. Opening it, she pulled out old letters from long ago.

"You think he remembers these?" She asked Baby Tooth.

The little fairy squeaked, shrugging. Tooth laughed and looked down at the many letters and notes, all from Jack from long ago. Each of them always ending with, _"With dearest love, Jack."_


	2. I've Got This Friend

**Chapter Two: I've Got This Friend**

It was a quiet evening between the two, with the moon in it's crescent shape. It was hard to get Tooth to just relax, even if it's just for a minute. Jack indulged her to come sit with him to take a breather. He was always a little worried about her working so hard. Granted, she has been doing this for a long time but she needed to take a break sometimes, right?

They were perched on a branch together, alone. Not even Tooth's little faeries were around. The night was calm, filled with the sound of singing crickets. Jack glanced over at Tooth, who was looking up at the night sky with ease.

"Say Tooth..." He softly said.

She turned to him, her purple eyes almost shining in the moonlight. "Yes, Jack?"

Jack could feel a strange case of butterflies in his stomach and he couldn't find the words in his head. He wanted to tell her, about his feelings for her but every time he got a chance, he would get too shy to spell it out for her and completely drop the subject.

Jack awkwardly cleared his throat, shyly looking away. Tooth waited, her fingers nervously drumming on her lap. He looked back to her and smiled fairly at her. She smiled back, though she was a little confused by his antics.

"Tooth, I..." Jack began. Tooth waited for him to finish, staring at him. Jack couldn't get the words out right so instead he said, "I need your advice on something."

"Oh, you do? Is something troubling you?" She asked.

"N-No, not me. Um...a..._friend_ of mine." Jack lied.

"A...friend?" She asks, sounding skeptical.

"Yeah, a...friend." Jack said pathetically and mentally kicking himself.

Seeing that Jack rather not say it was about himself, Tooth decided to play along. She held in her giggles, not wanting to upset Jack. "Alright. What is troubling your friend?"

Jack sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Well, this...friend of mine, I don't think you really know him."

"Uh-huh..." Tooth hummed, encouraging Jack to continue.

"He's not much for words. Doesn't really talk a lot, especially around...this certain person he likes." Jack mumbled.

"Is that so?" Tooth asks.

"He just needs...the right person to come along. You know?" Jack says, nervously smiling at her.

Tooth smiled back, feeling herself blush to see Jack blush. She pushes back her feathers on her head, a trait she does when she feels nervous. She scoots a little closer to Jack, folding her hands on her lap.

"You know, I got a friend that sounds a lot like yours too." She said, glancing over to him.

"Y-You do?" Jack asked, surprised.

Tooth nodded with a hum. She looks down at her nails, now a little embarrassed to look at Jack. Jack looks over at her, clutching to his staff.

"She's a little shy herself, but she tries, you know. She holds her heart close to her since it's all she has at times." Tooth softly says.

They both glance at each other, timidly smiling at each other.

"You know, it'd be a shame, if they never met." Jack says. "Our friends, I mean."

"Oh yes, it would be a shame." Tooth agreed.

"Your friend sounds lovely." Jack complimented.

"Yours sounds right out of a dream." Tooth complimented back.

Their hands rested down on the branch and they accidentally brush their fingers together. Tooth reacted first, almost taking her hand back. Jack whispered a sorry and they both noticed how very close they are.

Tooth rested her hand back down, now on top of Jack's hand. They both looked at each other as Jack gently turn his hand around to hold her's. Her hand was so small compared to his but the feel of the skin to the feathers felt smooth and soft.

Almost lost in their eyes, they were slowly moving in for a kiss. Their lips almost touched when Tooth quickly pulled back. Jack was confused at first but than saw Tooth's mini faeries fluttering around her, chirping excitedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jack. I have to go now." She said.

Jack nodded, waving his hand. "It's alright, I understand. You got a job to do anyway."

Tooth smiled at him and fluttered up to the air. Her mini faeries buzzed around Jack, fawning over him and chirping at him. Jack chuckled, gladly smiling for the little faeries. They squeaked at the sight of his teeth and one almost fainted.

"Girls! Pull yourselves together!" Tooth scolded.

The mini faeries chirped and waved goodbye to Jack as they flew off. Tooth went to follow but before she did, she quickly gave a kiss on Jack's cheek. Jack froze and before he could react, Tooth was gone.


End file.
